In my own words
by Kodiwolf321
Summary: sequel to For The Love a Daughter and The Sins of My Father l the world seems dark now that Toby sits in the stands in front of the whole town ready to tell the truth behind the sighting of stealing mean and biting teenagers. Everyone hold secret behind the truth but who will come forward to prove Toby innocents? Collab fic with Steelefan
1. In my own words

**In My Own Words…**

"Toby will you stand please," Doc asked as he stood in front of the town dogs, Toby swallowed hard as he stood up he didn't know what would happen to him. "I think we should we just case him off," a dog in the coward spook out of turn. Toby looked at the ground, "Yeah or maybe we should just killing him off," said another dog talking out of turn. Toby looked in the coward seeing his uncle Kodi watching him up there in the stands of the boiler room.

"Toby you need to trust me. I want let them hurt you just use your words and tell the truth. And I swear I will find the dog responsible for this…" uncle Kodi's words replayed in Toby's mind over and over. A bright light was shined on Toby and Doc so everyone could see them." Is this what you want to live in shame?" Austyn Toby's best friend once said before Toby walked in the boiler room for trial.

The heat from the bright light seemed to get hotter and hotter as time flew by. Doc turned to Toby and nodded. "Are you sure you did do this?" Balto said three days ago before trial. "Kodi the whole town thinks he did it how are you going prove him innocent?" Dusty words replayed in Kodi's head. "I don't know but I'm going to make sure that my nephew isn't going to go through what my dad before I was born," Kodi said to Dusty.

The room seemed to get smaller and smaller as more and more dogs walked in to see Toby's trial. Toby sees his Grandmother walk in the boiler room with tears in her eyes. This made want Toby want to cry as well. His Grandfather walked in beside her. This made Toby want to hide from the world and never show his face ever again but uncle Kodi's words still replayed in his mind "Trust me," over and over again.

"Mom I know Toby better than that he wouldn't do anything like this and you that!" Sierra said a week before Toby's trial. Toby's mouth started to run dry for what he needed was water. Doc noticed this. "Would like some water son?" Doc asked in a clam and soft voice Toby turned and looked at him and nodded. Doc smiled and nodded in reply. Toby turned and looked back at the crowd, seeing all his family in the back row.

Aleu felt a tear fall from her muzzle as her son sits up in the stands ready for his trial. "Papa I know his innocent someone is out to get him and get us for something we did but what?" Aleu started the night before the trial. Doc got the water for Toby and sits it next to him. Toby takes a drink but scared to drink in front everyone thinking that he would be judged over drinking some water from the bowl.

After drinking the water he looked up at the crowd and swallowed hard once more before talking. He looked at Doc and nodded then looked back at the coward ready to speak in his own words. Toby sighed and closes his eyes before talking. "Whatever happens you always be our little toby," Jenna said right before he walked on the stands. Toby opened his eyes seeing the whole town of dogs including some dogs from White Mountain.

"In my own words I did it I did everything!" Toby shouted to the crowd before the power to the boiler room black out everything…


	2. Day two

**Chapter 1: Day two **

**Well everyone I have some news to say that CaptainROFL737 will not be able to return for the epic third installment in the series but SteeleFan will take his place during this installment as for the last two installments is unknown.**

Toby runs through the town with his best friend Austyn. "Hey Austyn wait up," Toby shouted behind him. Austyn smiled as he started to run faster and faster. Toby started to slow down; Austyn noticed this and starts to slow down for his best friend. Austyn stopped and waited for Toby to catch up. "Come on Toby you have to catch up every once in a while," Austyn joked. Toby rolled his eyes as Austyn chuckled. "Well you know I'm not built like the rest of my family," Toby said Austyn chuckled again. "Well I guess we should start working off that puppy fat then," Austyn said with a smile.

Toby smiled and jumped on his best friend," yeah sure whatever," Toby said as him and Austyn rolled in the snow. A woman looks down out her window and looks down at the two dogs play fighting in the snow. The woman then smiles and closes her window. She then looks over to her father siting in a wheelchair. "Father I thinks it's time to take your medicine," said the women as she walked over to her father wheelchair and wheeled him over by table next to the window. Her father looks outside the seeing the two dogs play around.

Her father's smiles and looks to his daughter. "Do these dogs always come around here?" the father asked. The women looked out the window and nodded. "Yeah just about every day they come this way to go someplace in this town," the women replied. The father nodded then bit his finger nail. The women sighed "Father you don't need to bite your finger nails," said the women. Her father laughed. "I'm thinking," her father said before taking his pill. The women then walked to the back of the room and started putting away sheets then she looks back at her father. "What are you thinking about?" the women asked. Her father turns and looks at her and smiles

Toby and Austyn roll around some more before getting up. "Hey Toby you want to head over to the boiler room?" Austyn asked as he brushed off the snow off his fur. Toby looked at him and frowned. "I don't know if I can," Toby said lowering his ears. Austyn chuckled then walked in front of him. "Of course you can I mean your Kodi's nephew and Balto's grandson," Austyn said with a smile. Toby chuckled. "Yeah so?" Toby said Austyn rolled his eyes. "So that makes you royal like a prince of some kind" Austyn explained as they started walking. Toby laughed. "Yeah sure… my grandpa maybe saved the town and save a plane pilot from dying. But that doesn't make me any better like him or my uncle," Toby explained.

Austyn stopped and looked at Toby with big wide eyes. Toby looked at Austyn as his blue eyes reflected off on him. "Come Toby please go with me," Austyn begged. Toby sighed; he hated to her his best friend cry over not going anywhere with him. "But Austyn you have to think I'm half wolf I don't think the other dogs would want a half breed like me their hanging out," Toby explained as car passed by them honking his horn. Austyn shook his head. "So what? You'll be with me," Austyn said with a smile. Toby shook his head. "I know but I still think that…" Toby cut off by Austyn. "Think nothing just do meet you there I hope," Austyn said before taking off to the boiler room.

Toby sat there thinking. "Man why do I have to be half wolf," Toby said to himself before heading home. Toby started walking as the sun started to set. Toby kept his head down as he walked as he walked on. Not knowing where he was going he bumped into another dog. "Oh sorry my bad," Toby said looking up. The dog looked at Toby and growled "Watch where you're going mutt," said the dog. Toby recognized the voice "Hey I know you," Toby protested the dog huffed. "Oh do you?" the dog said rising one eye brow. Toby nodded, "Then who am I?" the dog asked. Toby glared at him. "You're Ralph from my uncle Kodi's team," Toby said.

Ralph rolled his eyes and pushed little Toby out of the way. "Hey now you watch where you're going you jerk!" Toby said as he watched Ralph walk away. Toby rolled his eyes and turned and continued walking home. Toby walked inside his grandfather's boat and laid in his bed and sighed. Jenna noticed this. Jenna smiled then walked over to him, "What's wrong sweetheart?" Jenna asked Toby sat up and looked at his grandmother. "Well my best friend Austyn wants me to head down to the boiler and hang out but I don't think I should go because I'm half wolf," Toby explained. Jenna smiled again and nuzzled her grandson.

"Oh sweetheart I remember when your grandfather was like that," Jenna explained Toby was surprised. "What? Grandpa like me no way," Toby replied Jenna nodded "Yes when it was his first time he was the shyest dog there," Jenna said Toby smiled "really?" Toby asked Jenna nodded just before Balto walked into the boat. "What's your grandmother telling you now?" Balto said with a smile. Toby and Jenna looked at him. "Oh see was just telling me how when you were shy," Toby explained Balto chuckled.

Jenna then stood up as Balto walked right next to her. Jenna then nuzzled him and Balto nuzzled her back. Toby lost his smile then laid back down, Balto noticed this and laid next to him "Now what's wrong?" Balto asked Toby turned and looked at his grandfather. "Well me and my friend Austyn were talking about you earlier and we talking about you and uncle Kodi being heroes," Toby explained Balto chuckled "You were huh?" Balto asked Toby nodded "I wish I could like you and uncle Kodi," Toby said Balto smiled. "Well maybe one day life has many wonders that we don't know about," Balto explained Toby raised one eye brow "Really?" Toby asked.

Balto nodded but Toby lost interest. "I wish my dad was around," Toby said changing the mood. Balto lowered his ears. "Toby I think we all miss you dad but I think he would want you to be happy now and remember his smiles," Balto said trying to lighten up the mood. Toby stood up without a word and walked outside as Aleu was walking inside. "Hey Toby how are you?" Aleu asked her son. Toby walked passed her without a word. Aleu turned to her mom and dad. "What's wrong with him?" Aleu asked. Jenna sighed "It's about his father," Jenna explained.

Half an hour Toby met up with his brothers and now pregnant sister Sierra. The brothers and sister sit on top of a hill facing the small town of Nome Alaska. "Do you think Dad is watching us right now?" Toby asked as he laid in the snow looking down at the small town. Max and Jaxson looked at each other then looked at their sister. "Well Toby he might," Max said as Jaxson put his paw on shoulder. Max looked at his older brother and nodded. "Toby can you tell is how you're feeling about this?" Sierra asked Toby looked at her.

"Not so good I really wish dad was here with us," Toby said lowering his ears. Sierra laid next to him, "I know dad is watching over us he won't let anything hurt us. Any of us," Sierra said Toby looked at his sister "Really?" Toby asked Sierra nodded. Taking things away from their dad the oldest of the siblings stepped in. "Well Sierra what are you going to name your pups when their born?" Jaxson asked Sierra looked up at her brother. "Not sure," Sierra answered Jaxson nodded. Toby sighed lifting his head and looked up to the sky "You think we're here for a reason?" Toby asked Max's eyes went wide "Damn it Toby do you have to make everything so hard!" Max shouted tears started to roll down Toby's eyes.

Sierra and Jaxson looked at Max. "Why the hell did you have to say that for!?" Jaxson shouted back at Max. Max stood up and started to growl at Jaxson. Jaxson growl back at Max, Sierra stood up and got in the middle of her brothers "Hey both of you stop it or you will get a beating from me both of you will," Sierra said getting angry herself when she's not supposed to. Toby then stood up and turned to his brothers and sister and started growling "All of you stop it dad wouldn't want this at all!" Toby shouted in angry. Max turned and looked to the left seeing Toby right next to him.

"Shut up Toby, to tell the truth Hunter wasn't our real father!" Max shouted back at poor little Toby. "Hey! Yes he was he was more of a father than Toklo!" Sierra shouted "Take that back!" Toby shouted Max stood there looking at his little brother. "Never," Max said showing teeth. Toby could take this no more. "AHHH" Toby shouted then jumped on his brother making him lose balance and falling over making them roll down the hill. Jaxson and Sierra both watched them roll down the hill. Once they hit the bottom Toby and Max started fighting.

"Come on pup show me what you got!" Max shouted Toby stood up and started growling again. Toby then jumped forward and head for Max's neck and started to bite it. Max then clawed Toby's eye then pushed him off. Toby flew a few feet away from Max. "Is that all you got pup?" Max asked Toby stood up and shook off the snow on his fur. Toby tasted blood on his lip as Max walked forward. Anger builds up inside Toby starts thinking of his father's pain. Before attacking Max more Kodi jumped in-between them stopping them from fighting more.

Balto then grabbed onto Max's neck pulling him back. Kodi then pushed Toby back away from Max. "Come on let go you don't need to fight," Kodi said as he pushed back his nephew. "I can't believe you would fight your little brother don't you have enough fights with your girlfriend Ashley?" Jaxson stated as Balto pushed him back away from Toby. "Let go of me!" Toby shouted as Kodi tried to push him back. "Hey look at me don't look at him just look at me," Kodi ordered. Toby stopped fighting his uncle to try to get back to Max.

"Okay what do you want?" Toby asked once he stopped fighting. Kodi smiled "See you're alright after you calmed down," Kodi said Toby rolled his eyes "Yeah whatever," Toby said the he pulled away from his uncle. "Hey," Kodi said as he pulled on Toby's tail. "Let go of me," Toby said trying to get free from Kodi. "I just want to talk," Kodi said with another smile. "Well I don't so leave me alone," Toby said as he started to walk away again. "Okay fine I guess you don't want to hang out with me and my team tomorrow in the boiler room," Kodi said with a smile.

Toby stopped walking away with his ears up then he turned and looked at his uncle "What? Really you would do that?" Toby asked Kodi nodded. "Of course I was hoping you would want to come with me and see the team," Kodi said with a chuckle. Toby smiled "Yeah I will go," Toby said with a smile. Kodi laughed "Alright well just promise me no more fights tonight?" Kodi asked Toby nodded then ran up to his uncle and nuzzled him "For sure no more fights tonight uncle Kodi," Toby said Kodi nuzzled him back.

"Alright then just go home and I will pick you up in the morning," Kodi said after he stopped nuzzling him. Toby nodded then let go of Kodi, "Okay see you in the morning," Toby said with a smile. Kodi chuckled "Here I'll walk you home," Kodi said as he rubbed the top on Toby's head and smiled. Once they walked inside the boat Aleu was waiting for her son. "Toby do mind telling me why you were fighting with your brother?" Aleu asked as she stood up and walked over to him. Toby looked away from her in shame. Kodi stepped in front of him. "Come on Aleu remember when we were like that?" Kodi asked Aleu sighed. "Yes Kodi I do remember. But we weren't like that though," Aleu said Kodi rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah we were," Kodi protested.

Aleu raised one eye brow and sighed again "Um no we weren't," Aleu stated. Kodi then jumped on his sister surprising Toby. "Remember this?" Kodi asked Aleu struggled to get free. "Yes but do you remember this?" Aleu asked. "Huh?" Kodi answered. Just then Aleu rolled him over and started to bite his ear. Kodi then yelped in pain from Aleu biting him. Aleu then stopped biting him and let go of him. "Yeah I remember that," Kodi said rubbing his ear then he turned to look at Toby. "Yes your mother and I played like that when we were pups." Kodi said Toby started laughing. "That's how you and mom play fight?" Toby asked.

Aleu looked at her brother before he answered. Kodi nodded. "Just like that all the time before we went to other homes," Kodi answered Aleu rolled her eyes then walked passed him to get to her son. "Come on Kodi don't you have to go see your mate and pup's?" Aleu asked as she started to lick the top of Toby's head. "Mom, do you really have to do that?" Toby asked Aleu chuckled "Yes Toby," Aleu answered with a smile. "Yeah your right, I better get going," Kodi said heading for the door. "Oh Kodi," Aleu said as she still was licking the top of Toby's head. Kodi stopped before heading out the door and looked at his sister.

"Yes sister?" Kodi asked looking at her. "Don't forget to say hi for me," Aleu said with a smile Kodi chuckled with a side smile. "I won't Aleu," Kodi said then he walked out of boat with Jaxson and Sierra walked inside. "Well Toby you have a nice fall with Max?" Jaxson asked with a smile. "Jaxson be nice to your brother," Aleu said Sierra started laughing Aleu smiled as she looked at her pregnant daughter. "What's wrong mom?" Sierra asked looking at her mother. "It seems just like yesterday that I just had all of you… I just wish your father was here to see you give birth and be a grandfather," Aleu said as tears started to form in her eyes. Sierra smile then walked over to her and sat next to her.

"I know mom I wish he was here too," Sierra said as she was nuzzling her mother. Aleu nuzzled her back with a smile on her face as tears fall from her muzzle. Toby wanted to cry but he was just holding it inside. "So where's Max?" Toby asked everyone looked at Toby. "He's outside talking to grandpa," Sierra answered. Toby nodded then stood up and walked to the deck of the boat. He spotted his grandfather and his brother talking a few feet away from the boat. "He should understand that …" Max said before seeing his little brother walk up to them. Balto then turned around to see Toby walk up to them. Balto then turned back around to face Max.

"I'll talk to you later," Max said then he stormed away from his grandfather. "Max wait!" Balto should out to him. "Just leave me alone!" Max shouted back at his grandfather, Balto lowered his ears "I'm getting too old for this," Balto said just as Toby walked up to him "He's still mad?" Toby asked Balto looked at Toby "Yeah he is," Balto answered Toby nodded "Where do you think his going?" Toby asked Balto chuckled. "I guess to see his girlfriend," Balto answered.

Toby chuckled "Well he was always the pretty one," Toby said Balto laughed. "Why can't all of be like my kids when they were born?" Balto joked Toby started laughing same with Balto. The two wolf dogs then walked back in the boat as it started to snow. In the sleepy town of Nome a teen boy walks home from a friend's house. The air gets colder and colder as he walk's, he hears a dog whimper in an ally way near him. The boy then decides to find out what is wrong with the dog. It's dark at the end of the ally way and the boy cannot see the dog. But he does see that dog's eyes are yellow. "Don't worry I won't hurt you," the boy said as he walked closer and closer to the dog.

The dog starts growling and takes a step forward. The street light behind the boy shines on the dog teeth showing the boy that he will attack at will. The boy takes one step back and says again "don't worry I won't hurt you," the dog takes no chances with this. The dog jumps forward at the boy heading for his hand. The boys eyes grow wide and he screams with all his might as the street light blows out leave the street in darkness…

**Alright guys I hope you really enjoy this chapter because it's like really long. Also this tells some pointers about the next installment in the series like why is Max mad more now than ever and who is this Ashley? "Hint, hint" also I said everyone holds a secret in the summery for this story. So who are the women and the old man what do they hold? And what are they going to unlock? And what about that dog that just bites the kid out of nowhere? And the thing with day two and not being day one? Well you all find out soon enough and what's with Ralph? I just love leaving things for you to think about Alright Steelfan it's up too now! Smiles everyone this third in the For the Love of a Daughter Series is the best one yet I promise you that!Many twists and turns await you.**


	3. Day two (midnight)

**Chapter 3 day two (midnight)**

The dog jumped at the boy and bit his hand. He tried to throw the dog off but resulted in him getting bit again. Eventually, a light went on in a house and the boy yelled again. Seeing humans begin to walk out, the dog sprints off into the night and disappears into an alley. The two humans ran up to the boy and helped him up.

"What happened!" The man screamed.

"I… I… I got bit by some dog, he was whimpering in that alley so I went to go check on him and he bit me." The boy said nervously.

"Kid, we have to get your hand checked out, that's a nasty bite." The other man said looking at the boy's hand. The two people escorted him to the doctors office where the doctor looked the boy over and contacted his parents who where now waiting in the waiting room. Soon, the boy and doctor walked out and approached the parents.

"Doctor, what happened?" The boy's mother asked.

"He got bit by a dog. It's not bad, just cut pretty nasty but I must say, this is one of the first times I've seen a dog attack a human around here." The doctor said.

"Well what can we do?" The father asked sternly.

"Well, we can do our best to find the dog and bring him to the pound, we cannot have these things happening around here." The doctor said. Back on Balto's boat, Jenna and Balto were explaining to Toby that he shouldn't be nervous to hang out with his friends.

"Toby, you just have to remember that just because you're half wolf, that doesn't make you less special." Balto said with a smile.

"But Grandpa, it's really hard now that I don't have daddy to turn too." Toby said starting to cry.

"Toby, don't cry, he's watching over us right now. Daddy's always going to be with you." Sierra said walking up from below deck.

"Sierra? Are you sure?" Toby said looking up at his sister.

"Of course I'm sure." Sierra said with a giggle.

"And Toby, don't be upset that you're half wolf, you know I was bullied my whole life because of it but look at me now, I'm happy." Balto said smiling at Toby.

"Grandpa, what happened?" Toby asked politely.

"Well, I'll give you the shortened version. Steele used to bully me all the time and he would never let it go. One day his team got lost, I went to help, he didn't want to be helped and he tried to lie to everyone and that ended with him leaving town. Of course now, he's back and trying to be nice, and you cannot be mad at him for his past though anymore, he changed and now he's your brother-in-law." Balto said.

"Alright Grandpa, thank you." Toby said running home. On the other side of town, a dog with yellow eyes snuck underneath an old house and started to laugh evilly to himself.

"Oh you're gonna pay for saying that Dad was a traitor, you'll pay!"


	4. Day three

**Chapter Four: day three **

The next morning Toby woke up eyes wide. Toby then stood up from his bed and ran outside from his grandfather's boat and headed straight for town. Kodi walks from the boiler to the edge of town to meet up with his nephew Toby. Without looking around the corner he bumped into Kirby. "Oh hey Kirby how's it going?" Kodi asked with a smile on his face. Kirby didn't smile he just stood there with eyes angry. "What's the matter?" Kodi asked Kirby looked away from angrily. Kodi the pulled some strings.

"Come one you can tell me Kirby," Kodi pleaded Kirby then smiled and looked at Kodi. "I know Kodi but the team just had another meeting and it turns that our new old team mate got Sierra pregnant," Kirby explains Kodi rolled his eyes and chuckled. "What's so funny?" Kirby asked cocking his head to the right Kodi started to laugh. "Well aren't you happy for them at all?" Kodi asked Kirby huffed "Well yeah but I mean Steele just started and he's already having puppy's and he's like older than us so how does that work out?" Kirby explained.

Kodi chuckled again. "Love does strange things my friend," Kodi answered Kirby huffed again. "Have you heard from Ralph at all?" Kirby asked Kodi shook his head. "Himm well I need more team members you know anyone?" Kirby asked Kodi thought for a second then he smiled. "I know two dogs that could help us out," Kodi said holding his smile. Kirby smiled "Alright lead me to them," Kirby asked Kodi nodded then he lead Kirby to them.

Toby sits on the edge of town waiting for his uncle. The wind blows softly and sun starts to shine and melts some snow. Toby's heart starts to beats faster in excitement. Everything around me turns down in silence. Toby notices this and looks around him. He sees nothing and continues to wait for his uncle Kodi. "Hey," said a voice behind Toby scaring him. Toby jumps and turns around to face the wolf or dog.

"Who are you?" Toby asked looking at the dog. "I'm sorry we never met in the family," the dog said circling Toby. "What? what do you mean never met in the family?" Toby asked the dog stopped and smile. "Oh I'm sorry where are my manners I'm Sheema I'm your great aunt," Sheema said with a smile and circling Toby once more. "Are you a wolf?" Toby asked Sheema stopped circling him again "Nope," Sheema answered then hopped onto a bolder and laid there.

"Then what side of the family are you on?" Toby asked Sheema looked at him. "What with all the questions kid you like to be a nerd?" Sheema asked Toby glared at her. "No I just want to know what side you're on," Toby explained. Sheema chucked and smiled then stood up and jumped on Toby making me land on his back in the snow. "What was that for?" Toby asked Sheema chucked again. "You might not believe this but I'm you Grandma Jenna older sister but just by a few minutes," Sheema explained. she was right Toby couldn't believe this was his great aunt and she just took him down.

"Okay, okay can you get off of me," Toby asked Sheema shrugged then got off of him. "How come you never came in our life earlier?" Toby asked Sheema chuckled "Well sweetheart there are just things that should be hidden," Sheema said winking at him. "What?" Toby asked as Sheema walked passed him. "Look kid I have things to do and if you want to just stand around and… well what are you doing out here?" Sheema asked Toby looked down and kicked a rock with his paw.

"Waiting for uncle Kodi to get here," Toby said feeling a little sadness reach his tone. Sheema smiled and playfully jump in him. "Come on kid you can hang with me for the day," Sheema said Toby was shocked "What really?" Toby asked. "Well yeah come I'll how real fun happens in this town," Sheema said standing up and started heading for town, Toby smiled then ran after her to town.

"Where are you taking me?" Kirby asked Kodi smiled then walked into the town's bar. "Just trust me," Kodi said before waking inside the bar. Kirby nodded then they both walked inside the bar. Almost everywhere humans all around were laughing and having fun and drinking there beer. "So who are we looking for?" Kirby asked Kodi smiles and walked forward. "Now where are you going?" Kirby asked Kodi didn't answer.

Kirby rolled his eyes and followed Kodi to the back of the bar. Now at the back of the bar two humans sit at a table with two dogs siting under the table. One dog was jet black with blue eyes and the other was a blackish blue and white malamute with green eyes. Kodi then walked up to them with a smile. "Kodi how are you and how's you dad?" asked the all black husky. Kodi smile "I'm good and he's doing alright," Kodi answered the two dogs laughed then stopping laughing and looked at Kirby. " So what's with this chump?" the malamute asked Kirby glared at him.

Kodi looked at Kirby and smiled "Kirby these are my dad's best friends they were part of the serum run," Kodi explained Kirby swallowed hard. "And their names are Sam and Darrell," Kodi Explained Kirby lowered his ears then pulled Kodi aside from everyone. "Kodi what the hell I didn't know those guys were a part of the serum run," Kirby said shaking out of his bones. Kodi chuckled then walked back over to Sam and Darrell. "Wait Kodi!" Kirby shouted over the loud music. Kodi then walked over to Sam and Darrell.

"I have a deal for you guys," Kodi said Sam and Darrell leaned forward with ears up. "And that is?" Darrell asked Kodi smiled as Kirby started to shaking harder. "That you run with my team and you well have some extra bones for later," Kodi said Sam chuckled "Well Kodi you know us well," Sam stated Kodi laugh "Well you have been with my dad for a year," Kodi said Darrell laughed "Yeah you got us there," Darrell said with a smile.

"You in?" Kodi asked Sam and Darrell looked at each other and smiled. "Yes were in," Sam said with a smile Kodi smiled then nodded. Kodi and Kirby then walked outside the bar. "Well Kirby we have new team mates now," Kodi said with a smile Kirby looked at Kodi "Well hope this time they don't have mates," Kirby said Kodi eyes grew wide. "Time!" Kodi shouted then they both heard a crash from a store nearby.

Toby followed Sheema into town "So what's your story?" Toby asked Sheema smiled "first of all I'm the fun one and second of all your Grandma and I kind of fell apart after she found love," Sheema explained. Toby nodded "How come?" Toby asked "Well she just wanted to be with Balto more than me I guess, so I just do my own thing and that's that," Sheema said Toby nodded they then walked up to a store but Toby stopped before walking inside. "What's the matter Hun?" Sheema asked Toby looked down.

"Well it's just that Kodi was going to hang out with me but I guess he forgot," Toby said in a sad tone Sheema then walked up to him and nuzzled his side "Oh come on kid you got me we will have fun," Sheema said with a smile. Toby smiled back at her "Okay," Toby replied Sheema and Toby then walked into the store. "So what are we doing here?" Toby asked Sheema smiled "Trust me with this one." Sheema said.

Toby nodded and followed her. "Hey Sylvie," Sheema greeted Sylvie looked at Sheema "Hey girl," said then nuzzled her friend. Toby stood behind Sheema. Sylvie noticed this, "Is this the young Toby that I heard about?" Sylvie asked Toby raised one eye brow "You heard about me?" Toby asked Sylvie laughed "Well of course you grandmother has been telling him since you were born. And you looked just like you grandfather too," Sylvie said with a smile.

Toby smiled "So what are you guys are in here for?" Sylvie asked Sheema smiled "Well… we were looking for party," Sheema said then she winked at Sylvie. Sylvie smiled "Ah right this way," Sylvie said leading the way to the back of the store. Sheema turned and winked at Toby, and then followed Sylvie Toby did the same. The three dogs walked to the back of the store seeing another door bordered up but there was a small doggie door on the bottom.

"Where are we going?" Toby asked Sheema and Sylvie both chuckled "Oh just somewhere," Sheema said with another chuckle. Toby rolled his eyes then they stopped. "Alright here we are," Sylvie said then she pushed the little doggie door open. Toby and Sheema both walked inside seeing some dogs eating some bones and talking. Everyone looked at Sheema and Toby, "Man It's been a long time since I'd been here," Sheema said as she walked in the middle of the room.

Toby looked around and started thinking that everyone was looking at him but then he looked at his great aunt. "Why you say that?" Toby asked Sheema looked at Toby. "Well I have been out of town for year I mean well when your grandmother had her pups I was around for them then I had to move because of the family I was living with," Sheema explained. Toby nodded "Where is the family your living with?" Toby asked Sheema smiled. "I ran away I never did like the family life then my sister had the family life with you grandfather," Sheema explained as they walked up to a small table.

"Are you mad at her for that?" Toby asked Sheema laugh "Well kid I wish was more like me sometimes but I'm happy for what she did," Sheema said Toby smiled as Sylvie walks up to them "this is on me," Sylvie said bringing two bowls of beer to them. "What this?" Toby asked Sheema looked at Toby "It's human beer," Sheema answered Toby was clueless "What's human beer?" Toby asked Sheema chuckled. "Just try it," Sheema said with a smile.

Toby shrugged then started to drink "Damn its strong," Toby said Sheema started to laugh

"Why didn't you like the family life?" Toby asked curiously.

"I don't really know, I just have always been the rebellious type I guess." Sheema said with a smile.

The two dogs sat in the back room as Toby thought about his uncle. He wanted to know why his uncle stood him up, and didn't show up.

On the other side of town, Kodi and Kirby walked down front street, discussing their new teammates.

"So Kirby, what do you think of them?" Kodi asked.

"I guess they can work, Sam seems slightly layed back and a bit like he doesn't care about much." Kirby stated.

"Like I said before, they were both apart of the serum run; they know what they're doing." Kodi said with a smile. The two dogs walked in silence for about two more minutes until Kodi stopped suddenly and gasped.

"Kodi, what's wrong?" Kirby asked.

"I forgot about Toby! I was supposed to meet him today!" Kodi said. "Oh my god, I have to go find him." like Kirby didn't even exist, Kodi ran off to find Toby. On his way, he bumped into a large black dog with yellow eyes.

"Hey, sorry." Kodi said.

"It's fine. Hey, you're Kodi right?" The large dog said.

"Yeah, that's me, do you know my father?" Kodi said.

"No, but I know you." The dog said with a strange smile.

"how do you know me?" Kodi said with a confused look on his face.

"Don't worry about that." The dog said. The black dog then ran into a nearby ally and disappeared. Kodi was a bit confused but chose to brush it off and continue his walk to Toby's house.

**Alright guys that's it for this chapter sorry its taking so long but I just want things to be great for this third installment and anyways I something to say if you guys want this to happen I can use my YouTube to make behind the scenes videos on the series starting with the first of the series For The Love of a Daughter then The Sins of My Father and so and so for chapter by chapter and why I started it all and behind my collab's on The Sins of My Father and In My Own Words.**


	5. As the day goes on

**Chapter 5: As the Day Goes on.**

kodi continued his walk to where he was supposed to meet Toby. As he walked, he thought about the dog that just passed him. He wondered, who was this dog? And how did he know Kodi and not Balto? These questions kept on running through his head until he finally made it to where Toby was suppose to be. When he got there, he saw that Toby wasn't there anymore. He sniffed at the air and caught a familiar scent.

"hmm, seems like Sheeme's in town, knowing her, she's with Toby." kodi said out loud to himself. Kodi decided to go searching for them.

As Kodi walked, the black dog was watching him from a far.

"Ah Kodi, if only you knew half the things I do." the black dog said to himself. He then got up and walked into a back ally, formulating a plan.

Kodi continued to walk until he found where Sheema had gone. He walked inside to find her and Toby.

"Toby, I'm sorry I was late, I was with Kirby." Kodi said.

"Uncle Kodi, what happened?" Toby asked.

"I was helping Kirby with finding a teammate, and I saw this weird dog who claimed he knew me." Kodi said.

"wait, a black dog with yellow eyes?" Sheema asked.

"yes, how do you know?" Kodi asked.

Sheema sighed and began to tell him about this dog...


	6. Everyone Holds a secert

**Chapter 6: Everyone Hold's a secert **

Sheema sighed as she started to talk about the black dog. Kodi looked closer to his aunt. "So who was he really?" Kodi asked as Sheema looked away from her nephew. "He was an old boyfriend of mine no big deal." Sheema explained Toby looked at her and study her body language. "Just a boyfriend?" Toby asked. Shemma glaired at Toby then sighed again. "Okay fine I was Jerk but who cares anyways," Shemma said Kodi rolled his eyes.

Kodi then turned around and walked towards the door. Toby noticed this, Toby stood up and ran to the door and followed his uncle. "Uncle Kodi where are you going?" Toby asked Kodi didn't answer. "Uncle Kodi please tell me... Where are you going?" Toby asked again Kodi stopped then turned and looked at his nephew. "Look Toby there are some things i have to do so just go home and we will pick where we left off tomorrow okay?" Kodi said as Toby ears dropped.

"Oh... Okay," Toby answer. Kodi nodded then walked outside leaving Toby behind. Toby angerily pulled his ears back and ran out of the hidden dog bar with out saying a word. Kodi and Toby went their separate ways leading them into danger. Kodi walked with his head down low not looking where he was going. Kodi then started to think that what he did was wrong, how could he do this to Toby let him down and walk out on him. He Knew his sister was now going to kill him over this but what could he do? There are things that need to be done and no time for training pup's.

"Kodi!" a familer voice shouted behind him. Kodi then turned around and saw Ralph walking his way. Kodi raised one eye brow as Ralph ran up to him. "What do you want?" Kodi asked Ralph smiled darkly. "I have something i have to talk to you about," Ralph answered Kodi didn't like the looks of this. "And that this?" Kodi asked wanting to get this over with. Ralph smiled again. "How are you're pup's this days?" Ralph asked Kodi then became interested in what Ralph had to say but knew something was gonna go down.

"Fine why you ask?" Kodi asked cocking his head to the right. Ralph chuckled. "Nothing really just wanted to know," Ralph answered Kodi nodded. "Well I have to get going," Kodi said about to turned around til Ralph jump on him making Kodi land on the hard ground face first. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Kodi shouted Ralph started to growl. "Everything you took her from me!" Ralph shouted. Kodi then rolled over and bit Ralph's leg making him yelp in pain. Ralph then got off Kodi and started to worry about his leg.

"You're a real piece of work. You that Ralph?" Kodi said as Ralph started shake the pain away from his leg. " Come on Kodi you know that she was in to me. you just couldn't help yourself to have her, and now you kids with her? What the hell is wrong with you!" Ralph shouted. anger started to build up inside Kodi but fighting wasn't the answer. "I'm not going to fight with you anymore," Kodi said as he turned around and started to walk away from Ralph. Ralph didn't know what to think but he knew he could let Kodi walk out on him not this time.

Ralph started growl louder and louder then finally he had it. Rahpl charged at Kodi and jumped on his back and bit his neck picking him up and throw against the brick walk. Kodi yelp laying on the ground. Kodi looked up at Ralph as he was showing all his teeth. "Go ahead do it whats the worth everyone will know who did it!" Kodi shouted. Ralph then stopped showing his teeth and started to think. "Maybe you're right but I can still beat you til your death," Ralph said with a smile as he started beat Kodi til he started to bleed.

Toby stormed down town as he started to walk faster and faster with tears flowing down his muzzle. "Who need's him," Toby said to himself as he walked faster to main street. once he reached main street he looked to his left seeing the towns people gathering around the newspaper stand. Curiosity got the best of him so he decided to walk over to the newspaper stand and see what was going on. The newspaper read "Warning black crazy dog on the lose!" Toby cocked his head the right as he started to think.

"Why would a dog be crazy?" Toby thought. "There he is!" shouted a kid with a cast on his arm. Toby looked at the human's as they started to get close to him. "Get that thing away from my child!" a women shouted as she sheld her little boy. Toby took a few steps back as the human got closer to him. "Yeah lets show him how it is to bite our children," said a man that was next to the women.

Toby didn't know what to do besides to run away from everyone. all the human's picked up all the newspaper and started to throw them at Toby. Toby then started to run away from all the towns people as they through all the papers at him. a small terrer watched the whole thing. he was shocked to see the Aleu's son was being runned out of the town. "I wonder what he did?" The terrer asked himself.

The terrer then picked up one of the newspapers then ran off to find Dusty. Terrer walked to her family home. "Dusty!" Terrer said out loud. "In here," Dusty repiled. Terrer then rushed to her. "Hey how's going Eddy?" Dusty asked as Eddy walked up to her. "Hey Dusty is Kodi around?" Eddy asked Dusty chuckled. "No when is he ever around these days. I just wish he could stick around and play his children. But anyways what's up?" Dusty asked Eddy sighed. "Its about Toby." Eddy answered. Dusty sat up quckly. "What?" Dusty asked.

Eddy then pushed the paper to her. "Look," Eddy said as Dusty started to read the paper. Dusty read the paper and gasped. "Toby wouldn't do anything like this," Dusty said as she looked up to Eddy. Eddy nodded "I know but there just something not right about this. I would go to Balto or Aleu but i don't them to get into any trouble," Eddy said Dusty raised one eye brow. "And how do you think Kodi could help? He could get in the same trouble," Dusty explained. Before Eddy could answer a small female puppy cut in between them.

"Mommy where's daddy?" The female puppy asked Dusty looked at her daughter and sighed but smiled at the same time. "Lucy sweetheart daddy is working right now," Dusty said to Lucy as she nuzzled her. Eddy smiled as Dusty nuzzled her daughter. "Dusty I think I should go find Kodi I'll talk to you later," Eddy said as he grabbed the paper and started for the door. "Oh and Eddy," Dusty said before Eddy was put the door. Eddy then stopped and looked at Dusty with the newspaper in his month.

"Take care of my Kodi for me please," Dusty said with a smile Eddy nodded then walked out of her house. Eddy ran down to the street then he saw Kirby outside the vets office. "Kirby what's going on?" Eddy asked Kirby turned and looked at Eddy. "Ralph thats what happened. I'm starting to really hate that dog," Kirby said Eddy shook his head "Okay but what happened?" Eddy asked again Kirby sighed. "Kodi's hurt he's in there waiting for the vet to take him in why?" Kirby asked.

Eddy's eyes grew wide. "I have to go," Eddy said as he ran inside with out saying a word. "Kodi, Kodi, Kodi!" Eddy shouted Kodi then looked to him. "What's up?" Kodi asked Eddy the dropped the paper that he was holding in his mouth. the paper then unrolled itself showing the picture of what looks like Toby. "Is that Toby?" Kodi asked Eddy nodded. Kodi couldn't believe his eyes. "Why is he in the paper?" Kodi asked Eddy looked up at Kodi. "The human's say he's been stealing most of all the meat in town and biting some teenagers aorund town," Eddy explained.

The vet walked out of the back room and started to talk to the office lady. Kodi watched the vet talk to the office lady then he looked back at Eddy. "This can't be right my nephew wouldn't do anything like that," Kodi said Eddy shook his head. "There are other this too," Eddy added. Eddy didn't really want to tell Kodi about the towns people running Toby out of town. "What other things?" Kodi said standing as the vet started walking over to Kodi Eddy then took a step back as Kodi took a step forward.

"What other things!" Kodi shouted in anger. Eddy took another step back while Kodi took another step forward as the vet then picked up Kodi. Kodi struggled to break free from the vet. "I will get answers. I will find out who is doing this to my nephew. I know that Toby wouldn't do anything like this!" Kodi barked. Eddy then ran over to the corner scared of Kodi's anger.

"I will prove this town wrong!" Kodi shouted as the vet's door closed him off from the world. with the door closed all anyone could hear was a yelp from Kodi to slience him off. Eddy stood up and ran outside of the vets office jumping off the porch passing Kirby and around the corner of the building. Eddy then looked behind him to see if anyone following him but there was no one. Looking frontward he bumped into Kodi suprising him as he jumped from the ally way. "Okay Eddy you're going to tell me everything you know and you're going to help find out who did this to Toby," Kodi said while growling. "How did you get away?" Eddy said softly Kodi growled louder. "Out the window! Anything else you want to know?" Kodi said in anger. Eddy shook his head. "Good now come on we don't have too much time til something else goes wrong," Kodi said as he turned around and started leading the way to his fathers boat.

Shemma sighed before walking into abandoned house. "Tuck I'm here!" Shemma shouted out. "Did you do it?" Tuck said as he walked up behind her. Tuck was a full wolf with all black fur with an gray underbelly. "Tell me why we started doing this?" Sheema asked Tuck smiled. "Remember You're sister left you for that bad blooded half breed and me... well my half family took everything from my father," Tuck explained.

Shemma swallowed hard. "Yeah I know but maybe what your father did was wrong," Shemma added Tuck growled then jumped on her. "DONT YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MY FATHER!" Tuck shouted Shemma stared to wimper. Tuck then got off of her, "I'm sorry it's just that I care a lot for my father and this is how I'm going to clear his name," Tuck said as he lowered his head. Shemma then stood up and walked over to Tuck. "I know you do and I will do everything in power to help you," Shemma said then gave licked the top of his head.

"Tuck turned to her and started licking her face. "This will be us ruling this town," Tuck said looking into Shemma eyes. Tuck then stood up from where they were laying down and walked over to the window and looked at the small little town in the distince. "His body should be shuting down by now," Sheema said with a smile as she stood up. Tuck smiled as he turned around and looked at her. "Then we better get started with our plan it's in a matter of time before they all figure out that hes not they one thats doing all this," Tuck said with another smile.

Toby ran as fast as he could but the town's people followed him everywhere he went. he ran back on main street but finding himself on in a dead end. Before taking another step forward Toby felt weak and dizzy. "What's going on?" Toby said before seeing a bunch colors in his vision. Toby then finally went down looking up at the sky and felling the human's picking him up and putting him into truck and slaming the door of the truck was all he heard before he was finally out cold...

"Then we better get started with our plan it's in a matter of time before they all figure out that hes not they one thats doing all this..."

** Well another shocking chapter, What do think Tuck is going to do with Toby? and thats not all with the secerts like I said #EveryoneHoldsASecert...**


	7. You'll Never Know

**Chapter 7: You'll Never Know**

Toby opened his eyes seeing gates in front of him, "Where... Where am I?" Toby asked himself. "You're in the pound sunny," a voice said to the right of Toby. Toby then stood up but then back down as the room started to spin. "You better take it easy sunny," the voice said concerned. Toby blink hard then tried to stand again. "Who are you?" Toby said as he finally stood up and could hold his balance. "Name's Miles," Miles replied. Toby looked to his right seeing an old wolf in a cage next to him. "So what are you in for?" Toby asked as he got closer to miles.

Miles chuckled "I think you know what we're in for," The old wolf said as he laid next to the gate. Toby looked down on the old wolf and laid next to his side of the gate. "Actually I don't know why really," Toby said as Miles looked up at him and shook his head. "What we're really here is for you're testify," Miles replied Toby stood quickly. "What why?" Toby asked miles sighed. "Its because of what you did to that little boy," Miles explained Toby shook his head.

"I didn't do anything to a little boy," Toby argued. Miles ears went up as a human brought in another wolf from a nearby pack he knew and put's him into another cage a crossed from them. "Jasper well I'd be damned," Miles said standing up. Jasper started to barking and getting angry. "Well Miles now look whose lock up the old man from down the lane," Jasper said in anger. Miles shook his head as he laid back down. Toby studied the both of them then realized that they both kind of looked like him. "Hey pretty boy!" Jasper shouted breaking Toby out of his thoughts. "What do you want?" Toby asked. Jasper growled, "Hey don't get sassy with me I just wanted to know what we're in for?" Jasper explained Toby sighed.

"I guess its because of me," Toby said turning away from Jasper. The room the became silent as time went on. "I'm surprised that Tuck hasn't got caught yet," Jasper said as he laid on his back. Toby then looked at Jasper interested this Tuck. "Who's Tuck?" Toby asked as he stood up. Jasper sighed as he stood up from his back and looked at Toby. "Tuck is just another wolf like you and me... he just disappeared a year ago though," Jasper said then he turned away from Toby.

**(Mean while with Kodi)**

"Kodi you're bleeding on head," Eddy said as blood started to drop from Kodi's head. Kodi glared at Eddy the he looked in front of him. "Kodi's please take a break you're bleeding really," Eddy said again just as Kodi turned around and snapped at him. "Do you really think i should take when my nephew is in a pound!" Kodi shouted as Eddy took a step back. "But Kodi..." Eddy was cut off by Kodi's anger. "Don't Eddy just don't," Kodi said as he turned around and continued to walk on.

Eddy new that he had to do something other wise Kodi would bleed out. "Kodi!" Eddy shouted. Kodi stopped and looked towards Eddy and started to growl. "Listen Eddy..." Before Kodi could finish Eddy cuts him off. "No you listen Kodi you need to get that scar handled other wise your going to bleed out!" Eddy shouted in anger as Kodi took a step back. Kodi's ears then dropped down as Eddy shouted at him. "I'm sorry Eddy I just really strong with my family and I know that Toby didn't do it," Kodi explained as Eddy's ears lowered down with a smile on his face. "You sound just like you're father," Eddy said as Kodi started to smile.

"So can you please take care of you're scar?" Eddy asked nicely as Kodi rolled his eyes and stood up. "Look Eddy I don't have much time I need to get going with or with out you," Kodi stated as he started walking north. Eddy started to think as Kodi walked on. "I can leave him and he needs me. He needs someone smart in order for him to get out of trouble. "Hey Kodi what for me!," Eddy should as he started to catch up to him.

**(At the Boat)**

"Has anyone seen Kodi or Toby?" Sierra asked as she walks into the small boat. Jenna then looks at her granddaughter and shakes her head. "The only time I seen Toby was when he got up to go see you're uncle Kodi," Jenna explained as Sierra walked over to her. "huh I was hoping to get to talking to Toby before he left," Sierra said as Jenna nuzzled her granddaughter. "You kind of remind me of me when I was pregnant," Jenna said with a smile. Sierra chuckled as Sheema walked into the door of the boat.

"Jenna!" Sheema shouted as she was cut in front of Sierra. "Um... who are you?" Sierra asked. Jenna was in shock to see her sister here in town, Jenna then shook her head then looked at Sierra. "Sierra this you're great aunt Sheema," Jenna introduced, Sierra glared at Sheema then looked at her grandmother. "Well I guess I will let you guys talk then," Sierra said as she headed for the door and walked out side. Jenna watch as Sierra walked out of the boat then she looked at her sister.

"So what are you doing in town?" Jenna asked as Sheema's heart started to race. "Its Toby!" Sheema shouted Jenna's eyes grew wide. "What since when do know Toby?" Jenna asked as Sheema was walking to the door. "Never mind that! Just come on we don't have much time the humans have him!" Shemma shouted Jenna then raced outside of the boat and started heading for town. Shemma watched as her younger sister started running in the snow leaving tracks in the snow.

Shemma smiled then looked behind her seeing Tuck hold Sierra's muzzle down closed shut. "What a pretty little thing you are sweet heart," Shemma said with a smile as she looked down at Sierra. Tuck then puts his paw on her back holding her down. "Let go of me!" Sierra shouted as Tuck started to put more pressure on her back. "I'm sorry sweety bet we can't do that," Shemma said with a chuckle. "You're going to pay for this!" Sierra shouted some more. "Just shut up!" Tuck shouted as he hits her in the head with his head making hit the ground. Sierra tried to keep to eyes open but the pain from her head was just too much for her.

"I guess you'll never know what we have planned for you're little family," Tuck stated and with that Sierra passed out...

**"You'll never know what we have planned for you're little family,"**

** Well I guess Sierra is in a little mess with Tuck and Shemma well I wonder what will happen to her Hmmm #Suprises :D And now right here i had this thought maybe I should give you all a sneak preview of what's to come next so here you go **

**Chapter 8 Touching with love (Preview) **

"You know Tuck we have been working a little to hard. I say we take a break," Shemma said as she walked closer to Tuck. Tuck took a few steps back as his smile started to show. "Yeah I think we have but I was hoping we could get our paws a little more dirty," Tuck said as Shemma started to nuzzle him. "I'm not afraid to get more dirty," Shemma said as she turns around smacking Tuck muzzle with the tip of her tail. Tuck smile knowing what he was about to get into. "You really have a way with words don't you," Tuck said as he followed her to the back of the house. Tuck walked in front of her and started to lick on her muzzle and down her neck. Sheema then started to do the same thing. a huge bang like sounf came in from the front of the old house causing to stop and looked towards the front of the house. "What was that..."

** Well guys that was your preview thanks for reading and go ahead and take a look at my two collabs with Solaris Nightfire and Steelefan (The Bigger Picture Part 1) and my other collab with Humphrey d omega (Generation after Generations) Also I have a spin off from this series called _Looking For You: a trio of two dogs and a cat plain their heist to feed the homeless dogs and cats. Spin off to For The Love of a Daughter series._**

**_So if happen to read that there is a choice at the end if want to see more of this trio because to my mind they never really fit in to my series and if you like them "maybe" I'm saying that they could have a series of their own but who knows its up to you guys if they should have one or not. so... have a good night morning or where ever you are happy times to you!_**


	8. Touching with love

**Chapter 8 : Touching with love**

"Kodi I think a storm is starting blow in," Eddy stated as a rain drop landed on his nose. Kodi looked up to the sky seeing strom cloud's heading their way. Kodi then looked down on Eddy and nodded. "Yeah I guess you right. We might have to stay in a near by cave or something," Kodi explained as Eddy started to shiver from the cold wind hitting his fur. "I hope it's warm because its really cold out here," Eddy said as he walked beside Kodi. "Yeah I hope so," Kodi answered.

Looking forward Kodi spotted a small cave ahead of them. "I found a cave," Kodi said as rain started to fall from the sky. Eddy nodded "Thank god," Eddy said as he ran inside the cave with Kodi behind him. "Wait something's not right," Kodi said was he walked behind Eddy, "What do mean?" Eddy asked. "He mean's us," a voice said with growling in the back ground. Seven wolves walked into the light surrounding them. "Look we don't want any trouble," Kodi said as he walked in front of Kodi.

"Sorry kid but our pack doesn't allow any trespassers around here," a tan wolf with a black spot on his left eye said while showing teeth and started to growl. "That's enough Mark their friend's," a familer voice said behind Mark. "Toklo?" Kodi said surprised. Toklo nodded "Who?" Eddy asked. Kodi looked down at Eddy and shook his head. "It's a long story," Kodi as before he looked back at Toklo.

**(In town)**

Jenna rushed over Balto as soon as she saw him. "Balto I need to talk to you right now, " Jenna said as she cuts in between Balto and a local dog he was talking to. "Jenna calm down what's wrong?" Balto asked as Jenna pulls him away from the local dogs around them. "It's Toby his in the pound," Jenna explained Balto's eye's grow wide. "What? Does Aleu know about this?" Balto asked Jenna shook her head. "No but I don't think she should know because she has so much on her mind with Sierra," Jenna explained.

Balto then nodded and started to think. "What about Max, Jaxson and Sierra do they know anything?" Balto asked. Jenna shook her head again. "No my sister told me when Sierra was out of the room," Jenna said this got Balto's attention. "What's Sheema doing into town?" Balto asked Jenna looked to the ground then looked back up at her mate. "I'm not sure she didn't tell me," Jenna answered. Balto then wondered why Jenna sister didn't tell her why she was in town but wasn't the time to find out. "Huh well now's not the time for that now is the time to go and see Toby," Balto said Jenna nodded. "Yeah you're lets go see him," Jenna said as they started to walked to the town's pound.

**(In the den)**

"Kodi there is something that Aleu never knew about me," Toklo said Kodi's eyes peak up. "And that is?" Kodi asked Toklo sighed "Well in the same time that I didn't know that Aleu had ours pups I had another mate during the time she had them," Toklo explained. Kodi cocked his head to the right. Eddy up at Kodi as he did that. "So your saying that Aleus kids have half siblings?" Kodi asked Toklo nodded Kodi then shook his head. "But there's one thing one of my pups that I had with my new mate looked just like one of hers I think his name was Toby?" Toklo stated Kodi's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me?" Kodi asked Toklo shook his head. "Nope and they look identical," Toklo said as Kodi was about to fall over. "We need to go," Kodi said to Eddy.

Eddy nodded as he stood up. "Is there something wrong?" Toklo asked Kodi looked at Toklo. "Nome is going crazy saying the Toby did a lot of things to teenagers and stuff. What was this pups name?" Kodi asked as Toklo sat down. "Tuck his name is Tuck," Toklo said Kodi nodded "Thank you, You might have just saved you real son from death," Kodi said as he started to head out of the den but then he stopped. "Oh if you ever wanted to get back with my sister don't fuck up this time," Kodi said as Toklo Chuckled. "Kid I don't I will get back with your sister anytime soon," Toklo said with another chuckle. Kodi smiled, "Come on Kodi we have to get back to town," Eddy said as he walked out of the den. Kodi looked at Toklo one last time and nodded then walked out of the den and headed for town.

(Inside of the abandoned house)

Tuck drag's Sierra passed out body into a closet and closed the closet door with his paws, then he looked at his mate and smiled. "You know Tuck we have been working a little to hard. I say we take a break," Shemma said as she walked closer to Tuck. Tuck took a few steps back as his smile started to show. "Yeah I think we have but I was hoping we could get our paws a little more dirty," Tuck said as Shemma started to nuzzle him. "I'm not afraid to get more dirty," Shemma said as she turns around smacking Tuck muzzle with the tip of her tail. Tuck smile knowing what he was about to get into. "You really have a way with words don't you," Tuck said as he followed her to the back of the house. Tuck walked in front of her and started to lick on her muzzle and down her neck. Sheema then started to do the same thing. a huge bang like sounf came in from the front of the old house causing to stop and looked towards the front of the house. "What was that?" Shemma asked.

Tuck looked at the front door and heard voices. "Humans," Tuck answerd. "What do we do?" Shemma asked Tuck looked at Shemma. "Back door. Come on ," Tuck said leading Shemma to the back door. "Wait what about Sierra?" Shemma asked Tuck turned and looked at his mate. "Leave her let the human's deal with her," Tuck said with a dark laugh Shemma looked at the closet door then looked at Tuck. "Are you sure we can do that?" Shemma asked Tuck looked at her in surprise. "Um yeah... don't tell me you're getting soft on them remember you're sister left you for that waste of making half wolf!" Tuck said raising his voice.

"I think there wolves in there," a human voice said from the outside of the house. "I know I just thought..." before Shemma could finsih she was slap in the face by Tuck's paw forcing her to the ground like lightning. Shemma looked straight up at Tuck with tears flowing down her face. "Look if want to stay here and be with her fine, But I'm getting out of here myself," Tuck explained. Shemma nodded as she got up from where she was laying and walked out of the house from the back. Once they got out the human's then got into the house.

"Alright start looking through the house," a man said to his men. The human's looked through the whole house then looked into the house to find Sierra wide awake and scared. "Um sir," said another man as he opened the closet door looking at Sierra. "oh dear... we better get her to the vet to see if she's alright," said the man who told everyone to look throught the whole house. The man then picked up Sierra and puts her in the truck and drives into town.

**(The Pound)**

"Toby?" Balto said as he went through an opened window. Toby then heard his grandpa's voice and replied quickly. "Grandpa?" Toby replied. "Toby were here," Jenna said as both her and Balto ran pver to him. "Grandpa, Grandma!" Toby said as they ran up to the gate. "Are you okay did they hurt you?" Jenna asked. Jasper chuckled "Nopr but they will," Jasper answered. Miles the lifted his head. "Jasper use you're manners," Miles said. Balto then looked at the two wolves in the other two cages. "Grandpa this all a set up I know it is," Toby cried Balto then turned back to Toby.

"I know we all know you wouldn't do anything," Jenna said as she puts her paw on top of Toby's. "Well grandparents this is one hell of a set up because um... you notice the humans are trying to find the right wolf," Jasper explained. "Come on man who asked you!" Toby snapped. Balto then shook his head. "No Toby he has a point. All three of you look the same," Balto explaied Toby shook his head. "Grandpa we know all about that but why?" Toby asked Both looked to the ground then looked up at his grandson. "That's the part we need to find out," Balto said with a smile.

"We will be back Toby just hang in there," Balto said as he head back to to open window. Toby nodded as Jenna smiled at him then she followed her mate. "What's you plan?" Jenna asked as they toward the open window. "We need to find out who did this and then we can prove his innocence," Balto said as he jumped up into the window and into the outside world with Jenna right behind him. Balto and Jenna stood by the window for a few mintues untill Kirby ran up to them in shock and with out any warning. "Balto... Jenna... It's..." Kirby said in between breath's "What's wrong Kirby?" Jenna asked Kirby then clamed himself and told them. "It's Sierra she's in the vets office," Kirby explained Balto and Jenna's hearts stopped.

Balto was the first to run towards the vets office. along with Jenna behind him. once they got to the vets office they waited and waited for her to get out of the vets office. "Sierra!" Balto said as he rushed over to her and nuzzled her. "Are you alright?" Balto asked as he circled her looking to see if she was hurt. "Grandpa I'm fine but there was something I have to tell both of you," Sierra said looking her grandfather in the eye. "We're all ears sweetheart," Jenna said as Sierra swallowed hard and started to explained what had happened to her.

Above them was an open sky roof with Tuck and Shemma over hear everything Balto. Jenna and Sierra were saying. "Fuck now they know about you that's just great," Tuck said in anger Shemma then looked at Tuck. "Me? you're in on this too don't you think that their going to find out about you?" Shemma asked. Tuck looked at her coldly then slapped in the face. "You Bitch! our plan is going to be over if we don't something!" Tuck shouted in anger. Shemma looked away in fear. Tuck sighed as he clamed himself down. "I'm sorry but we need to do something fast. We need help," Tuck said as he walked away from her and looked at the view of the small town. Shemma then stood up having tears in her eyes. "Lets see I might have some friends who are willing to help us," Tuck said with a smile as he turns and looks at Sheema.

Sheema smile with a light chuckle once Tuck looks away from her she started to have second thoughts about Tuck.

"He's the real monster,"

** Alrights guy thats its for this chapter now for the sneak preview of whats next to come to (In My Own Words) **

**Chapter 9: Escape the Prison **

"Are you sure you want to do this Toklo?" Mark asks as the pack looks at their alpha leader. Toklo turns and looks at Mark. "I have to I owe it to Aleu," Toklo explained. Mark Chuckles "You're still in love with her aren't you?" Mark asked as Toklo looked awau from mark "I don't know. I just know I owe this to my family," Toklo said still not looking at Mark. Mark chuckled again then turns and looks at the pack and shouts. "You heard the boss lets get our ass to Nome right!" Mark shouted...

**Well guys more to come so stay tuned and I wonder who are Tuck's friends #surprises :D**


	9. Escape The Prison

**Chapter 9: Escape The Prison.**

Back in the wolf pack, Toklo stood in the cave pacing back and forth while his friend Mark sat there and watched him.

"Toklo, would you stop and tell me what's wrong already?" Mark said. "I can tell this is a lot more than just Toby."

"Mark, my son is being blamed for something he didn't do, I have a right to be scared." Toklo said slowing down his pace.

"Toklo, you never cared this much about anything, when your other mate died along with one of the pups, you where barely affected." Mark said. Toklo stopped and looked Mark in the eye.

"What are you trying to say Mark?'

"You still love Aleu." Mark said with a smile. Toklo stood there for a moment before speaking.

"I owe this to her and my family." Toklo said looking down.

"You still love her."

"We need to get to Nome, now." Toklo said with a sneer. Mark chuckled then yelled out to the pack.

"Listen up! We are going to Nome because Toklo's son is being blamed for crimes he did not commit, we move out tonight!" Mark said. The pack all shouted "for Toklo!" and smiled. Toklo looked at Mark and smiled as well, they where ready.

Nome vet:

"Sierra, tell us what happened." Balto said looking at his granddaughter.

"It's Sheema! She… she kidnapped we with this black wolf!" Sierra yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Sheema! Why would she do this!?" Jenna yelled.

"Because you left me!" a voice shouted from above.

Jenna, Balto, and Sierra looked up on the roof of the vet's office. Sheema jumped down and walked up to the trio and began to speak.

"Jenna, Balto, Sierra, I'm sorry for this, it's my boyfriend, he's gone crazy and he's trying to get me to do things to all of you, we need to get out of here!" Sheema yelled.

"And how can we trust you? Look at what you and your boyfriend did." Balto said.

"Balto I know, but we need to leave!" Sheema said starting to walk away and waiting for them to follow.

"Sheema, we can't leave, we have to stay." Jenna said trying to stay calm.

"We have to get out of here! Or he's gonna…." Sheema stopped dead in her tracks when she was tackled to the ground by a dark figure. The figure than bit her neck before she could do anything. They watched in horror as Sheema was bit and they watched her eye close… for the last time ever.

"You stupid bitch!" the figure said looking over her body. The figure then looked behind him and at the three dogs. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Balto, Jenna, and Sierra." He said with a sneer.

"Tuck." Sierra whispered.

"Oh look who's finally catching on." Tuck said with an evil smile.

"You know him Sierra?" Balto said shocked.

"He's the one who kidnapped me with Sheema!" Sierra yelled. Balto looked at Tuck and then at Jenna who was speechless and looking at her dead sister's body.

"Sierra run." Balto said. Sierra did as she was told and ran, Tuck took off after her but Tuck was slower than her so she was able to go faster.

Sierra didn't know at first where to go but then, she figured it out and she took off towards his house….

Ooh, where's Sierra gonna go now? Leave a review, Steelefan out.


	10. Hero's in all forms

**Chapter 10: Hero's in all forms.**

Sierra ran as fast as she could down the streets until she finally reached the house she was trying to find. She ran into the back into the doggie door.

"Steele! Steele, where are you!" Sierra yelled in tears.

"Sierra? Are you alright? What's wrong?" Steele said.

"Steele, I'm being chased! It's by the dog that blamed Toby for the crimes going on. Steele, I'm scared." Sierra said crying into Steele's shoulder. Steele held onto Sierra and looked around for any sign of Tuck.

"Sierra, lets go hide in the closet, we'll be alright." Steele said. Sierra nodded her head and followed Steele to the hall closet. Just as they opened the door, Tuck broke the window and climbed in. when he jumped, Sierra was in the closet but Steele wasn't.

"Where is she!?" Tuck yelled at the malamute.

"I won't tell you!" Steele roared.

Tuck then walked over to Steele and slammed him into the coffee table.

"Then we fight." Tuck said with an evil grin.

"I guess so." Steele said spitting out the blood in his mouth from when he hit his mouth on the table.

Wolf Pack.

"Come on everyone, we have to keep moving." Toklo said as the wolf pack followed him.

"Are we almost there?" Mark asked.

"Yup, look."

Mark looked to where Toklo was pointing and he saw the lights from the town.

"I have a strange felling right now, we have to find Balto and Jenna." Toklo said. With that said, the pack moved into the town, looking for Balto and Jenna.

Nome Pound

Toby sat in his cage and sighed, he was so bored just sitting in this cage all day. At one point, he decided to talk to Miles.

"Miles? How long will we be in here?" Toby asked.

"Not until they figure out who did this." Miles said.

"Ugh, this is so boring!" Toby said.

"I know kid, but we don't have much of a choice right now, we have to just wait." Miles said.

"I know, I just have a bad feeling." Toby said looking out of a near-by window.

Steele's House

"Look, I don't know who you are, or what you want from me, but I suggest you leave my house now." Steele growled.

"The name's Tuck, full bread wolf, cold hearted killer, and the one responsible for the crime going on around town." Tuck said with a smile circling around Steele.

"So it was you?" Steele said looking at Tuck.

you get to die along with Jenna's sister." Tuck said with an evil smirk.

"You son of a bitch." Steele yelled. Steele then jumped on top of Tuck and shoved him into the wall. "You get out of this house and leave us all alone!"

"Oh Steele, always such a tough guy." Tuck said mockingly. "Too bad your bite isn't as bad as your bark."

Steele gave Tuck a weird look but then, Tuck reached out and but Steele's left shoulder and caused the bone to snap. Steele yelled out as he felt his upper leg break causing him to let go of Tuck. As Tuck gained his balance back, Steele backed up into the closet door, startling Sierra, causing her to screech. Tuck then smiled and pushed Steele away from the door.

Tuck then dragged Sierra out of the closet and through both her and Steele into the corner and sat in front of them.

"Well, since I'm feeling so nice today, I'm gonna give you two a little longer to live. Now, I'm going to get some food from the kitchen, do not move." Tuck said walking into Steele's kitchen.

"Steele? Where's your owner?" Sierra asked in a low tone.

"He's… he's out of t.. town." Steele said.

Sierra looked over at Steele's shoulder and pressed her paw against the wound to stop the bleeding. Steele winced in pain when she pressed her paw against it.

"Sierra?" Steele whispered.

"Yes Steele?"

"Get out of here, he isn't looking, you can make it." Steele said.

"I'm not gonna leave you here." Sierra said.

"Sierra, I can't make it, I feel about ready to pass out." Steele said, losing energy in his words.

Sierra sat in the corner, still not knowing what to do, she had no idea what could happen.

Wolf pack

"Is that them?" Mark said.

"yup" Toklo replied. Toklo walked up to Balto and Jenna, who where looking over Sheema's body, trying to see if there was anything they could do.

"Balto?" Toklo said.

"Toklo, what are you doing here?" Balto asked.

"I'm here to help you, I know what's going on, where did Sierra go?" Toklo said.

"We don't know, she went that way." Jenna said with tears still in her eyes.

"Is there anyone you think she would have gone too?" Toklo asked.

"I think I know, follow me." Balto said starting to walk towards Steele'a house.

The pack began the short trip to Steels's house, they had no idea what they would find when they got there, but it was worth a shot. Since Steele lived in a house on the edge of town, there wasn't anyone there to see what was happening.

After a short walk, they reached the house and they heard a voice inside, a voice that was all to familiar, Tuck's. When they heard him talking, they knew they had to be careful, they knew he was dangerous. Once they walked around the house, they found a way in.

"Tuck!" Toklo shouted.

"Ah, well if it isn't Toklo and the pack, along with Balto and Jenna." Tuck said.

"Let them go Tuck, they never did anything to you." Balto said sternly.

As Balto spoke, he looked behind Tuck and saw that Sierra and Steele where just sitting in the corner. He noticed that Steele was bleeding and Sierra was trying to stop it the best she could.

"Why should I?" Tuck said.

"Tuck, please, why are you doing this?" Toklo asked.

"You kicked me out of the pack! You ruined me! I had nothing!" Tuck yelled.

As Tuck spoke, Steele built up as much strength as he could and leaped at Tuck. Steele was able to get a few good hits in but because he was already hurt, Tuck threw him off and then, began to hit and bite at his stomach. Soon, Tuck had managed to break his ribs as well and finally, Steele fell on the floor and started gasping for breath. Sierra ran over to Steele and tried to calm him down. As Sierra tried to comfort Steele, Toklo and Mark had jumped at Tuck as well and started to fight with him.

"You're going to pay for all of this Tuck!" Toklo yelled in his face.

"Not today!" Tuck yelled. Tuck threw Toklo off of him and ran out the front door into the forest.

The wolves stood there waiting for Toklo to tell them to run after Tuck. Toklo was about to tell them too go after him, until he looked over to Sierra, who was crying onto Steele's chest. When he walked over to them, he saw how bad Steele was, he was hardly breathing and he was unconscious.

"We need to take him to the vet, now." Toklo said.

"How are we gonna get him there?" Sierra asked.

"We have to carry him." Balto said.

"Mark, take everyone home, we'll take care of this." Toklo said.

"Okay. Let's go everyone!" Mark said leading everyone out.

Balto, Jenna, Sierra, and Toklo picked up Steele and brought him to the vet's office. While they waited for Steele to be done, they heard the doctor talking about Steele, they heard him say that he was going to need plenty of time to recover from his injuries. Finally, the doctor aloud the dogs to go see Steele.

When they walked into his room, he had bandages around his rib-cage and his left front leg. Sierra was the first to walk up to him and lay down next to him. Eventually, he woke up and rolled over to look at the dogs where waiting for him.

"Hey guys." Steele said.

"Hi Steele, how are you?" Balto asked.

"I'm sore, but I'm alright, thanks." Steele said. Steele slowly got up and hobbled over to Balto. "Look Balto, I'm sorry about our past, I'm sorry about everything I've done."

"Steele, apology excepted." Balto said.

"Thanks Balto, so… friends?" Steele asked.

"Friends." Balto said hugging Steele. Steele returned the hug and smiled.

"Alright, so what do we do about Tuck?" Sierra said.

"I'm not sure, we need to figure something out, fast." Toklo said.

**So what's the plan gonna be? Find out soon.**


	11. When lightning strikes

**Chapter 11: When Lightning strikes**

Rain started to fall from the sky as the pack walked through the forest. "Mark do you think they will be alright?" said a wolf next to Mark as they walked on into the forest. Mark looked at the male wolf next to him and nodded as the rain started to fall harder. "Yeah I think so. You know Toklo's got it all handled," Mark said with a smile as light had hit a tree near them.

"Do you think we should find somewhere to lay low?" said another wolf next to Mark. Mark nodded then led the pack to a near by cave. "Alright I think we can lay low here," Mark said as he laid down next to the entrance. "Oh Mark I knew you alway's wanted to be a leader," a voice said in the darkness of the cave. Mark and the pack stood up quickly looking around to see who was talking. "Tuck are you here?!" Mark shouted as shadows circled around the pack.

Thunder and lightning started to strike outside as more shadows moved through the cave. "Stay on guard he could be anywhere," Mark said as he stay on his top guard. "I remember when you trained me to stay on guard at all time's and now it's you're turn to be on guard!" Tuck shouted as he grab one of his old pack mates by the leg and dragged him out into the darkness. "Spread out! And watch you're step!" Mark shouted as more thunder and lightning started to strike with more anger outside. "You can't hide forever Tuck!" Mark shouted as two more of his pack mates were dragged away.

Mark then heard yelps of pain and what could be death to his pack mates. "Just stop! Let them go!" Mark shouted in anger and fear for his pack mates. Tuck chuckled as me moved around through the cave, getting closer to Tuck. "I'm afraid I can do that mark. But what I can have you do is just give up," Tuck said standing behind Mark. Throughts raced in Marks mind as he stood there waiting for Tuck to take him. "For Toklo," Mark said out loud as he turned around quickly and attacked Tuck head on.

Lightning striked with amazing force outside of the cave leaving some light inside of the cave to see where they fighting. Mark missed his step on a rock and fell to the ground, with his back first. Tuck then ran off into the darkness of the cave so he couldn't be spotted. Mark looked around the open space of the cave but he could see nothing. "If you think you're going to get away with this think again!" Mark shouted as the thunder roared on the background.

Tuck laughed. "I already got away," Tuck said with another laugh as he jump behind Mark and bit him on the neck and tearing off the skin making bleed to death. Tuck spits the blood from his mouth on the ground as three wolves walk out from the dark. "Boy I guess you really want them to pay for what they did huh?" a wolf with dark gray fur asked. Tuck looks at the dark gray wolf and growled at him. "Yeah do have a problem with that Yak?" Tuck asked as he got into Yak's face. Yak took a step back as Tuck started to growl louder. "No sir," Yak said as he looked away from Tuck.

Tuck smiled as he looked at the other two wolves. "So Nuk, Sumac do you guys have any problems with my plan?" Tuck asked as he walked over to to Nuk and Sumac. They both shook their heads as Tuck chuckled they he turned away from the trio. "So what happend to miss Sheema?" Sumac asked as Tuck's face started to burn with rage. "She was too weak to carry on with our plans and if you don't like then you all can end up like her!" Tuck shouted with rage.

The trio then took a step back as Tuck's anger scared them. "Oh sorry" Sumac said as he looked down to the ground. "Alright then now that we're on the same page it's time to more to step with in our plan," Tuck said with a smile as one more strike of thunder and lightning strike outside of cave.

** Sorry this is a short chapter but it will get better in the last FIVE chapter's :O Yeah the LAST FIVE CHAPTERS are whats left of this story DX but dont be sad there are only two more stories in the series DX maybe that's a little bit more sad but still don't worry because there might be a sequel Series *Wink wink* :D**


	12. From Then On

**Chapter 12: From Then On**

Kodi and Eddy rushed into the town as the night sky rained like no tomorrow. Kodi looked into the window of the vets office seeing his father, mother, Sierra and Toklo stand around each other talking. "Eddy come on their in there!" Kodi shouted as he ran into the vets office. "Dad!" Kodi shouted as Balto turned and looked at his son. "Kodi?" Balto asked as he ran other to him. "Kodi are you hurt your bloody," Jenna said as she walked over to her son as well. "Hey what about me!" Eddy shouted as he ran into the office.

Everyone looked at Eddy then looked back at Kodi. "I told them everything don't worry. We're just now trying to find away to stop Tuck," Toklo said as he looked towards the window watching the rain and lightning crash together. Kodi sighed as he sat down for a moment. "What are we going to do?" Sierra said as she sat next to Kodi and nuzzled him. "I'm not sure but..." Before Kodi finish Eddy cuts him off. "The mayer's coming!" Eddy announced as the Mayer's daugther opened the door of the office and wheeled him inside the office.

The mayer smiled as he saw the dog's and wolf in the office. He then was wheeled up to the lady at the desk. "Can i see the three wolves that are in the pound," The mayer asked with a wide smile on his face. Kodi then stood up as over heard what the mayer asked for. "Why does the mayer want to see them?" Kodi asked, everyone shrugged as the lady at the desk opened a door leading into the next building. "Come on I think we should see this," Balto said as he walked out of the vet's office.

Everyone then followed Balto outside and on the otherside of the building and to the window next to Toby's cage. "I can't hear them," Kodi said as the mayer was starting to talk to Toby. "Since the other window is closed we someone small to get into this one," Balto added, everyone nodded then they looked at Eddy, "Oh no come on I been through alot," Eddy said as he took a step back away from the group.

Eddy then was pushed through the small window and landed into a small box next to the mayer. The mayer didn't notice that Eddy fallen in he just talked to Toby. "I know you didn't do anything wrong," The mayer said with a smile and he puts his hand on the cage. Toby looks up and barks in reply. The mayer chuckled. "Don't I won't let anyone hurt you," The mayer said as he was wheeled away from Toby and headed into the next building over. Eddy then came out of hiding and walked over to Toby's cage.

"Eddy!" Toby shouted as he stood up from where he was laying. "Shh I'll get you out just hang on kid," Eddy said as he looked around to try and find away for Toby to get out. "Whose the small runt," Jasper said with a laugh. Eddy turned and growled at Jasper commet. "Don't listen to him Eddy just get me out of here!" Toby shouted Eddy glared at Jasper then he turned and look at the cage. "Okay I think I know what to do," Eddy said with a smile.

Eddy then started to jump up and down trying to push the gates handle. "Have fun with that," Jasper remarked. "I'll show you," Eddy thought then he finally grabbed onto the handle and opened the cage. "You did it!" Toby shouted in happyness Jasper could believe his eyes. "You really did it," Jasper said almost speechless. Toby smiled as he ran out of the cage. "Whose the runt now!" Eddy said with a smile. Jasper shook his head. "Okay I take that back can you get me out?" Jasper pleaded Eddy rolled his eyes but then walked over to Jasper's cage and did the samething and open his cage.

Toby then ran out to Miles cage. "Miles i can get you out now," Toby said but there was no reply. "Miles?" Toby said again but still no reply. Jasper noticed this and walked over to Toby. "Look kid I think his gone," Jasper said as he stood next to Toby. "No he cant be... he just can't be Miles! come on you have to get up!" Toby barked loudly. "Kid just let it go he's gone and we need to move," Jasper said putting his paw on Toby's shoulder. Toby just turned away and headed for the back window and opened it by himself.

"Man it must be hard on him," Eddy said as he walked to the window. Jasper took one last look at miles then he left as well. Toby then turned the corner and saw his family sitting next to the small window. "Toby!" Kodi shouted as he ran over to his nephew and nuzzled him. "Hey uncle Kodi" Toby said as he nuzzled him back. The rest of the family ran over them besides Toklo. "Toby how did you get out?" Jenna asked as she started to lick every part of his face.

"Eddy got us out," Toby replied as he looked to his right and saw Toklo walking to them. "What's he doing here?" Toby asked as he took a step back away from the group,"He's here to help," Kodi answer Toby glared at Toklo then walked passed the group. "We better get going before someone sees us," Toby said as he walked on. "Toby..." Sierra said but then she was cut off by her father. "Let him go I understand what he must think of me," Toklo said as the group started to follow. "And no thank you i guess," Eddy said as he walked behind them with Jasper beside him.

"I guess I'll hang with you guys," Jasper said as the group then walk back to Balto's boat. Toby walked into the boat first to find his brother Max and his mother Aleu waiting for everyone. "Well look if isn't the talk of the town," Max said with laugh. Aleu glared at middle son. "Max that wasn't nice," Aleu said still glaring at him. "Mom it's fine," Toby said clamly Aleu ears peaked up as she turned and looked at Toby.

"But Toby it really wasn't called for and..." before Aleu could finish she was cut off by Toby as he broke down in anger. "I said it's fine mom! I'm not the baby anymore!" Toby shouted just as everyone showed up and walked into the boat. Aleu's heart stopped as she saw Toklo. "What are you doing here?" Aleu asked. "Aleu there are somethings you need to know so i came back to talk to you," Toklo explained. Aleu's ear went straight to the back of her head in anger.

"I have nothing to talk you about so good bye!" Aleu shouted as she stormed out of the boat. "Aleu wait," Balto said about to pull her back into the boat. "Don't papa just don't," Aleu said as she passed her father. "Dad just let her be you know how she is," Kodi added Balto stopped himself then nodded. Toby shook his head then ran outside leaving everyone behind. "Why me just why?" Toby thought to himself as he ran off with tears down his face.

The sun started to set as Toby cried his feeling away. "Dad I wish you were here with me!" Toby shouted in anger, pain and sadness all together. "Toby," A voice whispered in the distince. "Dad?" Toby asked as he looked around to see if his dad was really around. "Over here," The voice was behind a bolder not to far from Toby was sitting. "Dad!" Toby said happly as he ran over to the bolder and went behind it. Only slience remained as Toby saw who it really was...

"YOU!"

** Alright guys thats it for this chapter and well the count down started in the last chapter before this one and well we count down to FOUR CHAPTERS LEFT DX but there are two more storys left in the series DX and like I said in the last chapter maybe a sequel series could be in the making *Wink wink* also i want to say thanks to whoever is reading this series :D **


	13. Face to face

**Chapter 13: Face to Face **

"YOU!"

"Oh yes Toby, it's me." Tuck sneered.

"What could you possibly want with me?" Toby said putting his ears down.

"This."

Tuck then jumped onto Toby and forced him to the ground. Toby then reached up and scratched at Tuck's face. He was able to get Tuck off of him and when Tuck looked up at Toby, he had a large gash running across his face. Tuck then ran at Toby suddenly and hit him in the head. Toby went down as soon as he got hit, he had been knocked unconscious.

Tuck walked away from Toby's body and went into town.

A few minutes passed and a wolf came across Toby's body. The wolf had three others with him and they spoke.

"Niju, who is this?"

"This, is someone who we need to take with us." Niju said.

Niju went over to Toby's body and picked him up on to his back. The wolves made their way over to an old shed.

Meanwhile, Tuck walked into town and sat down in an alley way. As he sat there, two dogs walked up to him.

"Good evening sir." One dog said.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Tuck said darkly.

"Well, you can come with us." The other dog said.

"What? Why?" Tuck asked.

"You have been accused of crimes going on around town, you can come with us."

"Fine." Tuck said standing up.

The two dogs escorted Tuck to the boiler room where Doc was waiting for them. When they walked in, Tuck looked surprisingly calm and confident.

"So, this is the wolf that's been accused of the crimes around town?" Doc asked walking up to Tuck.

"Yes it is."

"What's your name?" Doc asked.

Tuck knew that his real name had bad meaning around the town, so he thought quickly and came up with a different name.

"My name is Tango."

"Alright, well, will you tell me what you've been doing around town lately?" Doc asked

"I've been looking for a new place to live, the humans chase me out during the day, so I look at night." Tuck said.

"Alright, can I ask how that scar happened on your face? It looks fairly fresh." Doc asked.

"Yes you may, I was taking a run along the beach and I tripped and smashed into a rock." Tuck replied confidently.

"Alright, well, I think you have an honest case, you're free to go." Doc said smiling at Tuck.

"Thank you sir." Tuck said.

Tuck walked outside and began to walk towards the forest when he got spotted by one of the last things he would've wanted to be spotted by. Kodi.

"Tuck! You're dead!" Kodi yelled.

Kodi jumped on top of Tuck and started to attack him. As soon as Kodi got on top of him, Tuck threw him off and had him on the ground.

"You wanna try to kill me tough guy? Do you have any idea what I did to your niece's boyfriend?" Tuck said through clenched teeth.

"You son of a bitch! Sierra's pregnant with Steele's pups, you better leave tem alone!" Kodi yelled.

"I've already done what I needed to him, he's in the hospital as I'm sure you know, he should be fine, probably will only walk with a limp for the rest of his damn life! Hehehe" Tuck said mockingly. "And I'm gonna do worse to you!"

Kodi shut his eyes as he saw Tuck lift a paw to kill him, but, another figure took him down.

**So, who attacked Tuck? Find out soon. (Steelefan will now walk away in a mysterious fasion)**


	14. The Truth

**chapter 14: The Truth.**

"Toby will you stand please," Doc asked as he stood in front of the town dogs, Toby swallowed hard as he stood up he didn't know what would happen to him. "I think we should we just case him off," a dog in the coward spook out of turn. Toby looked at the ground, "Yeah or maybe we should just killing him off," said another dog talking out of turn. Toby looked in the coward seeing his uncle Kodi watching him up there in the stands of the boiler room.

"Toby you need to trust me. I want let them hurt you just use your words and tell the truth. And I swear I will find the dog responsible for this…" uncle Kodi's words replayed in Toby's mind over and over. A bright light was shined on Toby and Doc so everyone could see them." Is this what you want to live in shame?" Austyn Toby's best friend once said before Toby walked in the boiler room for trial.

The heat from the bright light seemed to get hotter and hotter as time flew by. Doc turned to Toby and nodded. "Are you sure you did do this?" Balto said three days ago before trial. "Kodi the whole town thinks he did it how are you going prove him innocent?" Dusty words replayed in Kodi's head. "I don't know but I'm going to make sure that my nephew isn't going to go through what my dad before I was born," Kodi said to Dusty.

The room seemed to get smaller and smaller as more and more dogs walked in to see Toby's trial. Toby sees his Grandmother walk in the boiler room with tears in her eyes. This made want Toby want to cry as well. His Grandfather walked in beside her. This made Toby want to hide from the world and never show his face ever again but uncle Kodi's words still replayed in his mind "Trust me," over and over again.

"Mom I know Toby better than that he wouldn't do anything like this and you that!" Sierra said a week before Toby's trial. Toby's mouth started to run dry for what he needed was water. Doc noticed this. "Would like some water son?" Doc asked in a clam and soft voice Toby turned and looked at him and nodded. Doc smiled and nodded in reply. Toby turned and looked back at the crowd, seeing all his family in the back row.

Aleu felt a tear fall from her muzzle as her son sits up in the stands ready for his trial. "Papa I know his innocent someone is out to get him and get us for something we did but what?" Aleu started the night before the trial. Doc got the water for Toby and sits it next to him. Toby takes a drink but scared to drink in front everyone thinking that he would be judged over drinking some water from the bowl.

After drinking the water he looked up at the crowd and swallowed hard once more before talking. He looked at Doc and nodded then looked back at the coward ready to speak in his own words. Toby sighed and closes his eyes before talking. "Whatever happens you always be our little toby," Jenna said right before he walked on the stands. Toby opened his eyes seeing the whole town of dogs including some dogs from White Mountain.

` "In my own words I did it I did everything!" Toby shouted to the crowd before the power to the boiler room black out everything. Toby smiled as he walked out of the boiler room with out anyone seening him. as he walked out he was spotted by Kodi Tuck! You're dead!" Kodi yelled.

Kodi jumped on top of Tuck and started to attack him. As soon as Kodi got on top of him, Tuck threw him off and had him on the ground.

"You wanna try to kill me tough guy? Do you have any idea what I did to your niece's boyfriend?" Tuck said through clenched teeth.

"You son of a bitch! Sierra's pregnant with Steele's pups, you better leave tem alone!" Kodi yelled.

"I've already done what I needed to him, he's in the hospital as I'm sure you know, he should be fine, probably will only walk with a limp for the rest of his damn life! Hehehe" Tuck said mockingly. "And I'm gonna do worse to you!"

Kodi looked to his left to see a figure fighting with Tuck. The figure was the same color as Tuck and that could only mean one thing, it was Toby. Before Kodi or anyone could react, Tuck and Toby took off towards the forest. Balto, Jenna, and Jasper ran past Kodi and took off after Tuck and Toby.

Kodi got up quickly and followed the others. As they chased them through the forest, they soon came across a dead end and had to stop.

"Guys, what happened?" Kodi asked.

"We found Toby with Niju and his friends, so we busted him out and we where going to look for you and well, plainly we did." Balto said.

"Are you alright Kodi?" Jenna asked looking over her son.

"Yes Mom, I'm fine." Kodi said.

"Alright, what do we do about Toby? Kodi asked.

"I don't think we can do much, we just have to look for a trail." Balto.

"Alright, I hope he's alright." Kodi said.

"Don't worry Kodi, he's gonna be just fine." Jenna said.

"That bastard tried to hurt Sierra and Steele, he's gonna pay." Kodi said through clenched teeth.

"Kodi, they're both fine, Sierra is a little on edge, and Steele was wrapped up in the vet's, he's got some pretty nasty wounds and a couple of broken bones, but he's fine." Balto said.

"Good, I don't want the puppies to have no father." Kodi said.

"Hey guys, I found something!" Jasper yelled.

"What'd you find?" Kodi asked.

"A scent trail, lets go" Jasper said running off into the forest.

The four dogs ran off into the forest and started looking for the two. Meanwhile, Tuck and Toby where having their own moment not too far away.

"You're gonna pay for everything you did Tuck!" Toby yelled.

"Make me runt!" Tuck screamed.

Toby then jumped onto Tuck's back and forced his head into the ground. The hit was good enough to cause Tuck to spit out blood and teeth.

"Is that good enough for ya?" Toby asked angrily.

"Not bad, but I think it could be better." Tuck said.

Tuck then rolled over and grabbed Toby. He threw Toby into a tree and walked over to him, he then bit Toby's leg until blood started to flow out of it.

Toby screamed in pain and growled, he then bit Tuck's neck and started to squeeze. Tuck managed to get free but not before he had blood flowing down his neck.

Toby then ran at Tuck and threw him on his back, then, he started to scratch at Tuck's stomach, hoping he would rip into him.

Soon, Tuck was a bloody mess and only barely conscious. Toby looked Tuck in the eye and slowly leaned in to kill him until a voice screamed at him.

"Toby don't do it!"

Ooh climax! Until next time, Steelefan shall disappear now.


	15. Day one

Chapter 15: Day one

"Toby Don't do it!" a voice called behind Toby. Toby turned ariund to find Toklo watching them. Toby then looked back down at Tuck who was smiling. "Good ahead do it I know you always wanted to do it," Tuck said as he spits blood from his mouth. Toby hestitates on what to do. Toby looks back at Toklo. "Why shouldn't I kill him?" Toby asked looking at the ground. "Because you knows it's wrong and i know how it feels you'r sister had the same decision," Toklo explained.

Toby looked back up at Toklo and smile softly. Tuck stood up slowly in pain in his body and spiting out blood. "Don't listen to him his a lie and a cheat," Tuck said weakly. Tobys around and starts to growl. "What did he do to you that was so bad?!" Toby shouted as jumped on Tuck's making him land on his back breaking it. Tuck screamed in pain as Toby started to put more pressure on it.

"Toby stop," Toklo shouted taking one step closer to them. "Now tell me what did he do to you?" Toby asked as Tuck started put more force on Tuck's body. Tuck chuckled as the pain started to feel good than hurt. "Alright I will tell you," Tuck said with a smile. "Toklo our dad sent me out of the pack because of all of the stuff I said about hurting you'r mother. And so I was out looking for you then I can acrossed our sister and your mother and him fighting. and then I saw he got a second chance and here I him pretending to be you and faming you;r every move," Tuck explaned spitting out blood.

Toby wasn't really shocked to hear about this. "So being a half brothers means you want to kill me?" Toby asked as Tuck staretd to laugh. "Bing go and Yeah since day one I've been plaining out every move and been study about you," Tuck said with another smile. Toby growled and picked his up with his mouth and slammed him down on the hard ground. "Why? Why would you do this to my family huh?" Toby said taking another slam at him. "Toby please." Toklo said taking another step cloer to them.

"Because he made you!" Tuck said as he choked on some blood, anger filed into Toby mind. "Just because he made me. What you mad because he might of loved my mom more than yours?" Toby said in anger. Tuck tried to get out of Toby's lock but couldn't. "Your going to pay for what just said runt!" Tuck shouted in anger. Toby couldn't hear this no more so he slammed Tuck's head againset a rock, knocking him out. Toby then walked alway towards Toklo as Toby's family showed up.

"Toby?" Kodi said as Toby just passed him and contiued on. "Just put him away for good," Toby said without looking at his family. Balto and Jenna looked at each other for a moment then looked at Toklo who was looking over Tuck's knocked out body. Balto then looked at Jenna, Kodi and Jasper. "Go ahead and see if Toby okay I'll just... be here with Toklo," Balto explained.

The two dogs and wolf nodded and started walking behind Toby. Balto then looked at Toklo and walked over to him. "So I guess his my half grandson huh," Balto said as he walked over to him. Toklo nodded. "Yep the one and only," Toklo repiled. Balto sat next to him and looked down at Tuck. "Were there others?" Balto asked. Toklo nodded. "At first yes but then they died in birth and Tuck was the only one," Toklo explained. Balto nodded as Toklo looked at him.

"And the real truth is he killed his own mother with the turth of finding out about Aleu and his half brothers and sister," Toklo explained. Balto was shocked of what he was hearing he could'nt believe what a child Tuck was to do to his own mother. "I guess things aren't ment to be Toklo," Balto said looking at Toklo. "It's all because of me," Toklo said looked to the sky. Balto shook his head. "No its not because of you things happen Toklo they do. When Aleu was younger it was very hard to let her go," Balto explained.

"IT WAS ALWAYS BECAUSE OF YOU!" Tuck screamed with rage as he jumped up and grabbed Toklo be the neck and pulled him down the cliff. "Toklo!" Balto shouted as he watched them fall down the side of the cliff. Balto then started his way down the cliff as they made it down to the bottem. "You're going to pay for this dad just like you're brother did!" Tuck shouted as Toklo stood up. "You don't have to do this we can talk this out," Toklo tired to talk his son out of the fight.

Tuck shook his head "There will be no talking just frighting," Tuck said as he took the first jump at him. "No. No more I said!" Toklo said as he pushed Tuck away from him. "I will end you and you're so called family!" Tuck shouted as the demon inside raged with anger. "But you're apart of that family too," Toklo explained as rain started to fall from the sky with thunder and lightning. "I wish I wasn't and tonight I'm going to end for good," Tuck said as tears flowed down his eyes.

Balto ran down as fast as he could go down the hill til lightning striked next to him make rocks fall from the side of the cliff. Balto trips forward and watchs the rocks fall to the bottem of the cliff. "Toklo watch out!" Balto shouted down the hill. Toklo looks up seeing the rock's fall towards Tuck. "Tuck get the hell out of the way!" Toklo shouted but it was too late just as Tuck turned around, The rock fell on his body and head killing him right away. To shocked to move Toklo stands seeing his only son from his other mate laying there dead. Balto could only tear up in his paws looking away from the scene as the thunder and lightning left off there sound's leaving Balto and Toklo with no words to be said...

** Alright guys I have to say there is just one last chapter to and go and I just want to say thanks for everything and thanks for reading this series and well just thanks the last chapter will be posted tomorrow so have a great day, night or wherever you are. And take a peep at my boys SteeleFan and AtticusParker17 they have some great work and so bye bye!**


End file.
